


Prisoner

by Hakyeonsmelanin



Series: Hades [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Depression, F/M, Greek God Au!, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, Mental Illness, Murder, Obsession, Slight Smut, Suicide, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, hades and persephone au!, mentions of abuse, possessive ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakyeonsmelanin/pseuds/Hakyeonsmelanin
Summary: Hades and Persephone au! The God of the underworld took you as his prisoner. Little did he know, your heart belonged to another.





	1. Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks so much if you take the time out to read this

He was so tender, so gentle at times that you almost forgot who he was and what he done to you. Soft sweet nothings were often whispered into your ears, kind caresses consoled you in your times of sadness. With high, sharp cheekbones and a strong masculine jaw, he was the most beautiful of liars. You could not trust him. 

“What troubles you so, little one?”

“I want to go home, Wonshik.” You pleaded tearfully, clinging onto the silk of his shirt. His long fingers threaded themselves into your hair.

“You are home, my love.” He answered simply, stiffly. Against your better judgement you pressed on, worked up into bawling, shaky hysterics.

“No, I am not. I am mortal, I am not meant to dwell in a world as dark as this.” His grip on your forearms tightened, searing your skin. His touch never failed to repulse you. Still, you pressed on.

“You know this best above all yet you still keep me here! I’m begging you, I wish to go back to my real—“ he cut you off, his voice booming and baritone. All you could do was recoil, eyes screwed tightly shut and lips a quiver. 

“ **Silence!** Your home is with me. I decide where you dwell, where you go and what you do and whom you do it with!” His teeth gleamed in the perpetual haziness of the Underworld, strings of spittle clung to them and a growl so deep, so low, tore its way through the air, you almost mistook it for his three-headed beast. He was more animal than Godly.

”— Tell me? Are you not provided for here? Do I not give you, my Queen, the finest of everything?”

“Yes, you do.” Training your teary eyes into the cold, marble of his palace, you bit back a sob. His wrath was a flame, although small and seemingly easy to quell, it often ended in blazing, insurmountable damage— you would be scorched alive. The last time you had pressed too hard, he had beat you, broken bone and split skin. He let you suffer that time, claiming that no matter how deeply it hurt him to see you this way, you needed to be taught a lesson. The God of the Underworld is a husband, a lover, a master, a teacher and a monster to you.

A cool, uncomfortable silence passed between you. Hades’ eyes were nothing short of critical, analytical contempt as he glared down at you. Before you could fully shrink under his gaze, he spoke once more with gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

“I do not want to hear of this again. You would do well to remember that.” Hades released you from his grip and walked out of the throne room, the sound of the door slamming shut echoing behind him. 

What could the God of death know about a mortal’s sadness? 

What could the God of death know about love?  
~

You were the most divine thing he had ever seen. Your smile was radiant, your eyes were beaming and your nature was like that of a child. Always laughing, always happy...were you unaware of the darkness in the world? The corruption, the pain, the _death_. Were they foreign concepts to you?

He had found you because of an imbalance in the cosmos. A tear in the veil between the worlds had caused him to gaze upon the mortal realm, the light being blindingly strong, disgusting bright. When he opened his eyes, for a moment, he swore he was into Olympus— only a Goddess, a cherub could radiate such luscious, ethereal beauty.

There you sat in a meadow, nonchalantly braiding flowers into your hair, creating a crown of the sorts. An assortment of petals; vivid reds and azure blues ; soft pinks and purples were knotted sweetly into your locks.

If it was a crown you wanted, Wonshik would give you one. 

If you wanted to be a queen, Wonshik would make you his.

~

“I love you, little one.” He poured some wine into the golden goblet in front of you before placing a kiss on your head and sitting in his own chair, a dark and intricately crafted thing. You would expect nothing less for the God of death.

Courtesy of his divine nature, eating was not vital for Hades’ survival. For him it was the torment of souls, the prospect of eternal suffering, the blackening of the human heart that made his mouth water, his stomach grumble with anticipation.

Still, like a mortal, like a lover, he insisted on you dining together. His company left an acrid taste in your mouth, regardless of the sensuous, tender meals you consumed. However, the normalcy of it, the routine that had been created as a result of it was something that gave you piece of mind, allowing you to feel closer to home—the mortal realm. A prickling, painful sensation lodged itself into your chest at the thought of your former dwelling. This was all so corrupt, so wrong, so _bad._

One who breathes has no place in the land of the dead.

“I love you too, Hades.” Forcing a rigid smile on your face, almost resemblant of a china doll, you hastily took a sip of wine. It was delicious as always, and left a sweet aftertaste on your palette. Every drop has gates like pure, liquified guilt.

“I have told you many times, beloved, address me as Wonshik.” He chirped back, eyes bright with such warmth, such affection that your stomach began to lurch at the sight. Appetite dwindling, you quickly began to cut into your veal—no doubt Hades’ mood would sour if you were wasteful.

Not a sound was uttered afterwards, with you digging into your food and Wonshik staring with rose tinted glasses.

“Tell me of your life before you came here. I want to know all there is about you.” Scarcely refraining from choking on your food, your yes snapped upwards to Hades. The usual rigidness in his muscles had melted down into a slouch, his head cocked to the side playfully. He looked at ease, almost human.

Two years ago, he had stolen you from everything you had known. God or human, he would never be forgiven for that.

“ I...come from a poor family. My father works at the markets, he sells cheap cloth and linen. My mother sews. My brother is younger than I— we were very close.” Wonshik smiled at your hesitant attempt at indulging him. He gestured for you to continue and like a good subordinate, you did.

“—My fondest memory of him and I was at the age of eleven. He was nine. We both went to the markets with my father and tried to help him sell his merchandise, competing with each other to see who could make the most sales. He won, of course, being smaller and cuter although I made my fair share of sales too. In order to get my revenge, I tied his feet up when he fell asleep that night and left him. He didn’t notice until he had to get up in the morning and fell down, falling straight onto his face. It took him a whole year for his tooth to grow back.” You grinned at the memory of the giant, gaping hole where one of your brother’s incisors should have been. In retaliation, Sanghyuk had cut one side of your hair off in a choppy, feathery and completely unflattering style whilst the other was luscious and thick.

At the time you cried, you wailed and whined but now, sitting at cold dinner table and chained to the side of death himself, to you would have done anything to return back to those simpler, sweeter times. To your ceaselessly cheeky, brother and his smug smirks; your gentle mother and her kind words and your father’s tight, warm embrace that soothed you in dark nights where thunder crackled and lightening burst.

“My love, I hadn’t known you were so mischievous. What was your brother’s name?” Wonshik chuckled at your antics and you bristled at the sound. What right had he to take pleasure these stories? Stories of your youth, your happiness— stories of what he so selfishly was depriving you of. 

“Sanghyuk. He’s not my brother by blood, my father found him as a baby, crying outside of a brothel. But he was still very dear to me.”

“Mmm, did you have anyone else who was dear to you? Surely you must have played with mortals other than your brother, in your youth?” 

In the two years of your confinement, you has prided yourself on the ability to keep your guard up. To tread carefully amongst the God of Death, who masqueraded his obsession with words of love and sacrifice. You would build a wall with every material you could find, exhaust every resource around to create a defence system against him, barricade yourself in so deeply that he would never have a place in your heart. That was your strength, your pride, your sanity.

In a single moment of idle chatter, that wall came crumbling down, brick by brick.

“Of course not, Hakyeon and I were practically joint at the hi—” Fuck. You cut yourself off abruptly, suspiciously and returned to your goblet of wine.

Wonshik, terrifiyingly so, perked up at the sight.

“Who is _Hakyeon?_ ” He leaned forward, all the softness in his expression gone now despite there being a smile on his lips.

“...Just a boy that I used to play with as a child.” 

Once upon a time, you had been in love. The man was a mortal, all soft curves where Hades was sharp, jagged edges. He was breath to you, the air in your lungs and the blood in your body, the heart that pulsed in your chest. Winshik was decay and corruption, ungodliness in its most godly form. You wept, you cried, you prayed for Cha Hakyeon, your betrothed, your stolen future. 

“Just a boy?”

You gulped your food down, trying to keep your voice as steady as possible. Hades, was a jealous creature more than anything. Even with no potential suitors in the depths of the Underworld, he remained fiercely protective, viciously controlling and kept you close to him at all times. If he found you loved another, Hakyeon, he would rip him apart, limb by limb. You would never forgive yourself.

“Yes, Wonshik.”

Not a single word was spoken about the matter.

Not a single word was spoken that night.

~

 

The clothes you wore now were fit for a queen—no, a goddess. In your own realm, you wore simple, poorly cut dresses made of cheap cotton and sandals created from weak leather. In the underworld, you wore the finest crushed velvets and luxurious silks ranging from shades of deep maroon, dim greens and blues and inky blacks. Your hair was always in an intricate up-do as requested by Hades, who loved to see as much of your face as possible. 

Putting on the clothes, no matter how beautiful, felt like a lie. 

Taking them off, felt much worse.

“Come closer to me, little one.” Hades gestured with his index finger to the bed he sat on and you followed hesitantly, coming to a halt in front of him.

You were now in nothing but your undergarments, shivering lightly at the cold. Your captor placed his hands on your waist and began placing soft kisses on your stomach.

“I had never felt love before I met you,” His kisses moved upwards, from your navel onto your breasts and chest. He removed the lace confining your breasts and sucked lightly, eliciting a groan from you. His digits on the other hand moved to your nether regions, slipping over your clothed heat.

“I had not felt anything before I met you, do you know that, love?” His lips moved to your ears now, whispering gently.

“N-no.” 

“Now you do,” he punctuated his words with a deceptively soft kiss. “You are my most prized possession, the light of my life. I am lucky to have you.”

Hades lay you on the bed now, hovering on top of your seemingly diminutive form. Everything was always so small in comparison to Hades, everything seemed to live in his shadow.

Light tigers grew more confident, his fingers, his lips and the force that came with it brought tears to your eyes. How you hated yourself for enjoying this so much. He was pure evil, a thief, liar, a trickster and still, in desperate, despicably intimate times like this, you yearned for him. You could almost picture the look of disgust on Hakyeon’s face, the betrayal of his betrothed who moaned and writhed and _fucked_ like a common whore.

You closed your eyes in an attempt to banish all thoughts of your childhood love. Long, thick fingers curled inside of your sopping core, knuckle deep and so utterly filling. With parted, swollen lips, incoherent, wanton gibberish emerged.

He loved the weakness that came with sex, how dependant you were on him.

“Tell me you love me, Y/N. Say it like you mean it, this time.

He removed his fingers, positioning his member at your enterance. 

“Say it.”

“I...”

“Say it.”

His wet, rock hard cock teased your hole, only slightly pushing through before cruelly, pulling out. You opened your eyes to see Hades holding his cock in his hand, the sinew of his chest glistening with sweat and his eyes dark, hooded and completely enraged.

“I-I love you, Wonshik. I love you so much.” 

In one curt, fluid motion he had filled your completely to the brim. Your nails scraped the skin on his back, pussy clenching as he pounded into you with no regard for the fragility of your mortal form.

You hated him for controlling you like this.

But you hated yourself more for loving every part of it.

~

 

“Y/N?” No. No. No. It couldn’t be him. Your senses had to be decieving you, this had to be a trick of the mind or perhaps the light. A dream? Maybe you had finally gone insane after this long period of imprisonment. 

“Hakyeon?” He knelt on the floor as Hades stood over him. His skin was bloody, eyes glazed with tears and lips quivering and all you could do was tell yourself that _this wasn’t real_.

“W-Wonshik, what is the meaning of this?” You stood up from your throne and moved closer to the two. The God latched onto Hakyeon from the collar of his flimsy shirt and dragged him backwards, tearing the material as it scraped across the floor. He threw the mortal like a rag doll, as though he was made of nothing opposed to flesh and bone. For a creature so utterly obsessed with the idea of loving a human, he had no respect for them.

“You love this man.”

His expression was viscious, his chest puffed it like a richly feathered bird, defending its mate. His eyes were hurt, glowing dimly in the light and narrowed as though to avoid tearing up.

“No! No, I don’t! I told you I played with him as a child but that was a long time ago! I never loved him!” Your mind was pounding, pulsing and rushing for an excuse, any excuse. You could not—would not— see Hakyeon in any more pain than he already was in.

Hakyeon sobbed on the ground, leg twisted unnaturally as he lay, slumped and defeated. Your fingers itched to hold him, to nurse him and save him from the very minster that had bedded you the night prior.

“Little one, do not take me for a fool. I saw the look on your face when you spoke his name. You care for him, deeply so and I know you love him. But that is not acceptable, when you are wed to me.” He walked to you and gripped your hair tightly, jutting your face up at him. 

“Ah! I- I swear to you, Wonshik, I love you! I have no feelings for this boy! I have not seen in him years! It’s you, my love, it’s always been you! You are the one who owns my heart, my soul and my body! He’s no one, nothing!” You forced out, screeching and hurling and completely hysterical once more.

Wonshik’s eyes widened, his lips flattened into a line and his grip on your scalp wavered. His voice was a deep, broken whisper when he spoke to you next.

“In the two years, you have been here...not once have you told me that you love me without myself having to say it first. Not once have you ever called me any term of endearment.” He tore his eyes away for a moment, as if to calm himself. “Now I know you love this man.” He released you all too gently and stalked over to Hakyeon, who was hyperventilating, convulsing at the sight and each step the Lord of the Underword took.

You chased after him, grabbing at his back but it made no difference. 

“Please! Wonshik, it doesn’t matter how I feel for him when I only have you! You’re the only one in my life! He hasn’t intruded once! We can forget him! We can carry on and live our lives together, our eternity! He doesn’t matter, j-j-just return him to his realm, okay? You and I live here peacefully, there’s no reason for him to even be here!” 

He lifted Hakyeon, high into the air from the column of his throat. Your love, your betrothed gaped and struggled for air, waving his arms and legs around in a way that was only futile. Who could overpower God himself?

“You are the one who has ruined my marriage. The scum who has stolen my wife from me.” With sad, quietly mournful eyes, Hakyeon gazes upon you.

Hakyeon often dreamed of finding you again, after your disappearance. 

Not like this, though. 

“ _Y/N! Look awa-_ “ With his last ounce of strength, under the pressure of his fractured adams apple and bone splintering inside his throat, crushing into powder, he uttered his last words. With a single flick of the wrist, his head fell to the side, almost detached from the rest of his body.

Buckets of blaood seeped from his mouth, his eyes were cloudy. 

You screamed.

His body fell limp on the ground and you scrambled towards it, nuzzling your chest into his chest. Wonshik was silent. You roared into the body of your love, feeling the warmth leave it with every touch. His hair fell over his eyes sweetly although matted with his own bodily fluids. Your lips moved on their own accord, pressing kisses all over his flesh, his cheekbones and forehead, hands and arms and even the bone that protruded from his broken neck.

He was gone.  


Gone.  


Gone.

It was all that _monster’s_ fault.

Whipping your head backwards back at Hades. He was expressionless as ever, incapable of comprehending the foundations of human emotion. His eyes were hurt, swollen and sunken in. He looked heartbroken and that, cruelly enough, brought a beaming smile to your face. 

“...You fucking monstrosity. Look at what you have done...” Your eyes welled, blurring your vision as you faced the God. Wiping them with haste, you stared deep into him, enjoying the slow falling of his face, the flickers of emotion, of betrayal on his horrifyingly strong features.

”Everywhere you go, everything you do causes such pain! If you thought this would bring us closer, you are mistaken...because after this, I will never, ever even come close to loving you. You call yourself a God? You’re miserable, you’re jealous, you’re more pathetic than any mortal in the cosmos. There is _nothing_ I would love more than to see your demise.” You seethed, the anger you hid for two years finally erupting. Your voice was a hoarse, ragged and vengeful sound. It was aged and seeped with hatred. You couldn’t recognise it.

“Because you’re right! I don’t love you, I never did, never have and I never will. You **REPULSE** me!” You roared at Wonshik whilst cradling Hakyeon, hoping somehow that he would just come back to you. 

Wonshik’s eyes were glossy now. A river of tears fell onto his cheeks but he said nothing and left the throne room, leaving you alone once more.


	2. Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone au! He could have given you the world, sun, moon, stars and heavens. 
> 
> You would still never forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this includes suicide and depression. Pls don’t read if you feel like you’ll be triggered ir upset. Also, if you ever feel similar to how the reader does I miss this fic, talk to someone!! Things will get better 💗

_“Keep your eyes closed!” The boy chided, holding the girl’s hand and guiding her through the woods. He ignored the heat that rose in his cheeks at the feeling of her smaller fingers wrapped around his own and instead focused on the trees ahead. It wasn’t far now._

_“I’m blindfolded! Even if I open them, I still can’t see!”_

_He only chuckled in response and led her down the path._

_“...what is this surprise anyway?”_

_“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” He in her embarrassment, the subtle heating up of her hand against his._

_He skipped around the bend, past the old willow tree and—_

_“We’re here! Are you ready?” With a curt nod from his best friend, he moved behind her and untied the knot of her blindfold._

_She opened her eyes to see what had to be the most vibrant, beautiful place on Earth._

_“Is this Olympus?” She gawked at the scenery._

_Flowers of all kinds grew freely, vivid in colour and sweet smelling. The grass was lush and tickeled her toes as she trod through it and many small birds sat, perched on high branches singing their saccharine tunes. There was a basket filled with fruits laid upon a thin cloth- the type papa sold- in the centre of the meadow._

_“Hakyeon! This is wonderful!” She embraced him tightly and he flushed at her actions but returned them with just as much eagerness. It wouldn’t be the first time they held each other._

You long for the days of young, innocent love. 

You longed for Hakyeon, who was dead and gone. 

~

The most painful aspect of your life since Hakyeon’s brutal murder was the mundane, overwhelmingly normal routine that accompanied it. As a prisoner, you had to wake each morning and live out your sentence, sit for hours on end and finding a twisted solace in just how solitary you were—the monster was too cowardly to approach you, too afraid to anger you anymore. As if this was a lover’s spat, a small insignificant argument.

As though he hadn’t slaughtered the love of your life like a squealing pig, snapped his neck into two before your very eyes. Ripped his soul from his body.

He had not spoken a single word to you, his velvety baritone had died inside of the column of his throat. Where had his confidence, his finesse gone now? It made you want to smile, to double over in humourless, patronising bouts of laughter— the Lord of the Underworld was nothing more than a sad, empty shell of what he used to be. You had did that to him, you had that power, it was all you.

He poured you wine, as usual, but he did not kiss you on the forehead like he used to. He did not try to speak to you or engage you. But he did watch you.

With mournful eyes, he watched the death and decomposition of this sordid affair, this _marriage_ he had thrust you into some two years ago.

Cutting into into the meat on your plate, you decided to humour his delusions, toy with him a little. You looked up at him, critically as he once did you and with a scowl, rolled your eyes.

He smiled. It was an ugly thing, full of lament and regret.

At least you had finally looked at him.

~

“You’re deplorable.” Eros, the God of Love, glowered.

“I know, Leo” Wonshik sighed, he didn’t deserve his sweet Y/N, his little one.

“You _kidnapped_ her, forced her to marry you, kept her there for two whole years without any contact from the mortal world and killed the man she loved right in front of her eyes and, somehow, you thought that would make her love you?” His voice was heavy with distain and Wonshik had to keep the small flare of annoyance he felt under control. He didn’t come here to be berated.

“Yes.” He grit out, inhaling sharply. “—But I need to make amends. I need to make her happy again.”

At this the God of Love laughed.

“I sensed there was something wrong but I couldn’t quite trace it, I couldn’t find the problem.” Eros, as the God of Love possessed an incredible intution, what the mortals would have considered a sixth sense. Corrupt, unholy love could never usually escape his reach, there was no love he could not ammend, or destroy. But this, Eros reasoned, could not be considered as love.

He continued on, a snarl on his plump lips and eyes narrowed with judgement.

“That sense, that feeling stayed with me for two years and I couldn’t do a thing about it. Now I know why with the likes of you involved,” Leo hissed, looking Wonshik up and down. He got up and marched up to the forlorn king of the underworld. Poison dripped from his every movement.

“You want to make her happy? That girl, will never be happy so long as you are in her life. Return her to her realm because a creature as miserable and as twisted as you cannot love.” A smile, wide and sadistic spread across Leo’s face.

How foolish of him, to believe he could have love.

How foolish of him, to believe he could have yours.

~

“Little one.” He knocked on your door, mustering up all his strength, all of his courage. The nervous pulsing inside of his chest made him feel all too human, too vulnerable. 

But Leo, as cold and callous as he was, spoke words that rung with truth. You were brimming with life and colour, youth and promise—you had no place in the Land of the Dead. 

“Little one.” Wonshik tried again, this time louder and sterner. Again, there was no response. He walked in to see your body, shivering profusely under your blankets, teeth chattering and head buried deep into the silk of your pillow.

“Y/N? I’m here, I’m here.” He touched your scorching, sweaty brow. He had forgotten that your mortal body was much weaker than his and it took him a moment to realise that you had been infected with some sort of malady, some infirmity that was beyond his understanding. Once again, he recoiled in on himself— how had he kept you here for so long when he had no understanding of you?

Your eyes opened slightly and when they caught a glimpse of Hades’ face, they widened completely and your lips stretched out into a bright, dimpled smile. Wonshik’s heart soared reflexively, stupidly, under the belief that you was happy to see him. You had forgiven him, acknowledged his suffering and regret.

Your hand made its way up, slowly and gently to cup his face. They trailed the apples of his cheeks, down the slope of his nose, the curvature of his jaw. You opened her mouth to speak.

 _“H-Hakyeon...I knew it wasn’t real..._ ” 

It wasn’t him that you were happy to see.

“I thought I saw you die, I thought that monster killed you! But you’re not dead. You’re not! You’re here...with me... with me...” With watery eyes, you gushed over your betrothed, who this time, truly was a trick of the mind, a subconscious desire brought the surface.

“Y/N—“ Wonshik gulped and tried to swallow down the agony he felt. What was he thinking? You would never smile at him like that. But the fact that you truly saw him as a monster, something sickening and unlovable when he had devoted himself endlessly to you broke him. His eyes stung slightly and he rubbed them to keep the tears at bay.

“...I love you so much Hakyeon...just lie down, hold me. Hold me...” 

Wonshik lay down and held your body close to his, letting out a deep sigh at how warm you were. He missed being able to touch you, being close to you.

Tonight, he would pretend to be Hakyeon.

Tonight, he would pretend you loved him.

~

You had recovered from your fever a week ago. The pain in your head had subsided, the nausea and shivers had stopped. But waking up next to him instead of Hakyeon was something that horrified you to the core. It showed you just how alone you truly were, how unhappy your existence was.

You had no purpose, you had no freedom. Being confined to the underworld, a dark and despicable place had killed you yet you were still breathing. Alive but not living. Hades, or _Wonshik_ , as he so desperately wanted you to call him would keep you by his side for all eternity and you would be forced to look into the eyes of the creature who killed the only thing that kept you going. Dreams of seeing your family again one day, hopes of marrying Hakyeon once being freed from Hades’ selfishness and starting your own family with him— those were things that fuelled your will to live.

But that was naïveté at its peak. Hades had taken you two years ago now and you were more than likely presumed dead. You couldn’t go back and disrupt your family’s lives. They must have been set in their ways. Sanghyuk would be twenty now and you had no doubt he’d be a handsome, charming young man. Your father was sick when Hades stole you, was he still alive? Your mother—you didn’t even want to think about her poor soul.

There was no where to go, no where to hide. You stifled a sob, feeling your heart ache at the thought. The tears, the lies, the constant yearning for freedom. They were tiring now.

There was nothing left to consider.

In that moment, you made your decision.

It was all over now.

~

“What are you doing? Little one, get down from there!” Wonshik bellowed, body shaking with terror. 

You stood above the River Styx, on the high walls that surrounded it, eyes closed and arms spread like a bird that was ready to fly.

 _ **“Y/N! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING ANOTHER STEP!”**_ You didn’t even acknowledge him, a strangely peaceful expression on your face. 

The wailing of the spirits below you got louder and louder as they scratched the base of the walls. They wanted to devour you.

Wonshik focused his energies on the wall and materialised onto the edge.

“Please, Y/N, I’m begging you! I’m at you mercy, I’m at your knees! Don’t do this, I’ll let you go, you can return to your world and I will never show my face to you again-“

“Wonshik...do you still love me? I’ve been so cold to you, so cruel. I’ve ignored you for months now, haven’t even spoken your name. Do you still love me despite that?”your voice was calm, eerily so.

He nodded with not a single bit of hesitation.

“More than anything in the cosmos.”

At this you began to laugh. It was a cold and bitter sound, icy and unfeeling.

_“Good. Because now I want you to feel everything I did when you killed him.”_

It all happened so fast.

You fell face forward into the water. The spirits lunged forward with gaping, hollow mouths, long curling tongues and tormented, shrill shrieking slicing through the air.

All you could feel was ice.

Coldness.

_Nothing._

And Wonshik watched, unable to do a thing.


End file.
